206th Maple Street
by Austinxandxallyxloverx
Summary: Austin and Ally, a newly wedded young couple who just moved into their first home. Their street is filled with noisy and nosy neighbors. There's also a BIG surprise along the way.Rated M in some chapters. First chapter's a sneak peak so pardon the shortness.Enjoy :3. Review if you can.Updating in early December sucky summary
1. Sneak Peak

Both looked at the two story modern looking blue house in front of them. Both feeling accomplished that they're the ones who bought it with their own money. Hand in hand they walked up the porch steps that obviously needs some working on. He reached into the pocket of his jeans for the keys they were given for the house. "I can't believe we've come this far"she said softly as she practically craned her neck to look at his towering build. "Me neither, I feel old though" he replied smiling down at his wife, he liked the fact that she was finally his alone and forever. "Oh my gosh,how could you be goofy at a time like this" she rasped with uncontrollable giggles which sounded like a sweet melody to his ears,sounds corny, he knows ,but it's true. "Let's do this together"he said softly as he wrapped her hand around the one that has the key in it."Would you open the door already?" She whined like a little kid who wanted candy. "Close that trap of yours Chip" he retorted as they unlocked their front door together. "I swear if you call me that again I'm gonna divorce your sissy arse" she snapped with a snarky voice. "That's not possible sweetheart,I'm like a magnet and your the metal because you can't help but feel attracted to me" he said as leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Shut up" was her witty comeback as she helplessly blushed. In return he just gave her a wolf-ish smirk which was so darn hot to her. They stepped into the already furnished house together,both looked around in awe. They still can't believe the fact that they actually bought this amazing house. "Holy shit! This place is fucking awesome" he said as he looked around the living room. "That'd be two dollars Mister-I-swear-a-lot"she said as she stuck her hand out." What the fuck? I don't see any swear jars around"he said with a mischievous smirk that'll put Lokie's to shame. "Three dollars"she said.

"Fucking unfair-"

"Five"

"Shit Al-"

"Six"

"Damnit Al-"

"Hell with this shit-"

"Seven"

"Fine" he grumbled as he took out seven bucks out his wallet. "Thank you"she said as she shoved it in her jeans pocket,like she's gonna put that in the swear jar." Fucking lame"he mumbled to himself. "What was that?"she asked sternly as they both sat on the love seat."Nothing"he squeaked."HMPH, thought so"she smirked.

"Sooo, you wanna make out?"he asked."Are you really 22 or are you just some hormonal 16 year old?" She asked looking at him with a scrunched up face. "Only for you babe"he purred. "Don't call me that asswipe" she cussed.

"Swear-"

"Don't even try Austin"

"But you said asswipe Ally"

"That'll be one dollar"

"But-"

"'But' nothing Austin you cursed"

"Ugh"he grunted as he gave the one dollar to the devious looking Ally.


	2. AN plz read

This is coming in Early-ish December so don't wait up k :]

typo in the summary it can't b fixed idk y Tho

anywaiiz hope 2 see u in December :3


	3. Chapter 1- Flawless

Third Person P.O.V

"Wake up Austin we have to unpack those bloody boxes, my OCD is making me paranoid." Ally said while shaking the life out of the poor man's body."But I don't wanna" He grumbled into his pillow which was currently covered in drool.'why is it so hard to say goodbye but easy to say hello to my bed' he thought. When all the shoving was over he was relieved, but then angry padding of feet left the room followed by a slam of the door.' Why are women so damn complicated' he thought. When he thought he was finally drifting back to Happyland , he was brought back by a sting of cold water. "What the f-" she sent him a deadly glare that'll even make Satan cower away"I mean, What the heck Ally?!" He screamed. His hair, his precious hair was ruined, because of that little She-Devil he calls his wife. She had the nerve to be smirking right now,if looks could kill, she'd be six feet underground already." I warned your sorry arse " her voice faltered at the end as she saw him crawling to her like she was the clueless rabbit and he was a hungry wolf. She cautiously took two steps back until she was tackled to ground with him on top of her. "Get your fat arse off of me you're getting me wet" She squealed. "That's the the point love" he said with a wolfish grin across his gorgeous face. 'I think it's a crime to be that gorgeous' she thought." Guess what time it is?" he said in a singing voice. "Time for you to go take a bath, you reek" she said with her adorkably scrunched up face whilst pinching her nose. That my friend was a total lie he smelt so yummy, curse you Old Spice, why did you make him smell so good. " No! It's tickle time, and guess which lucky woman's gonna get tickled?" he asked whilst putting his two big hands right under each of her boobs.'The little sucker is tryna cop a feel uh?' she thought. "Kim Kardasian?" she answered , more like asked him, smiling nervously at Austin."No,you!" with those two words all of hell broke loose. She trashed under him giggling so hard tears came to her eyes." You sonofabitch stop!" she laughed. " Not gonna happen sweets, ARRGGH" he was kneed in his balls, it was like hell,who knew she was that strong. Austin curled up in pain like a fetus, this shocked Ally shitless, she didn't mean to hit him that hard. " Ohmigod , baby are you okay? I'm soooo sorry, what can I do to make it better?" she asked as she quickly scrambling to his side hugging him. " You could always kiss it better" he suggested in a strained voice."EWWWWW! You're such a perv" she laughed as she backed away from him. "C'mon Chip don't act as if you've never done it before" he groaned, still in pain. His comment caused Ally's face to go bright red, you would've mistaken it for a stop sign. This caused Austin to smile, she was just too cute.

$$$$~~~~€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€££££¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥!

While Ally was unpacking the boxes, Austin was sitting on the island in the kitchen , still in his tight black boxers singing Flawless by Beyoncè." I could use some help?" she asked as she was unpacking the silverware in a drawer in the counter." I am." he answered before he started to sing Yoncè. "Yoncè all on his mouth like liquor" he sang whilst trying to do some Beyoncè moves while laying flat on his back and kicking his legs in the air like a stripper would. His 'performance' was interrupted by our doorbell, which was an instrumental of 'Santa Clause is coming to town'." Yeah, remind me change that will ya, and don't follow me okay?" She warned, but she was too late, he already raced to the door,when they opened door, they practically saw the goth version of Snow White. She looked about 16 years of age had spiky messy, unnatural looking black hair, it was so black it's like looking in a deep manhole. She had big extraordinary green eyes which were surrounded by heavy mascara and black eye-liner. Her lips were red and her complexion is really pale. She was clothed in full black from head to toe and just gave off a 'don't fuck with me' vibes. She also gave them a once over. Ally must've looked weird in Austin's oversized flannel shirt and her yoga shorts which was unseen because of the said huge shirt. Her gaze lingered right above Austin's happy tail, not because of his incredibly ripped torso, but at the tattoo he got when he was drunk and high that says 'Ally's Toy' in cursive with an arrow pointing down. Ally told him to get a removal, but he said it was a fact and he liked it." I'm guessing you're Ally,right?" the girl asked with an quirked eyebrow." You guessed right, and you are?" she asked with a polite smile on my face." The name's Quinn but people call me Raven" she said. "I think I like Quinn better" Ally replied." No don't, that's what my Dads call me when they're serious"she said. "You have two dads, how's that even- oooff" Ally quickly elbowed him to shut him up. " Sorry about that, he's my husband,Austin, he tends to not have a filter sometimes HEHE" she laughed awkwardly. "S'okay I get that a lot, I expect it cause they're gay, and there's a lot of homophobic people out there" Quinn shrugged." So how did they have you since they have dicks and all- OOWW!" he screamed because Ally had to stomp on his foot to shut him up, AGAIN." It was nice meeting you sweetheart hope to see you tomorrow" She smiled." Cool, I live in the house to your left, bake cookies if you wanna win my parents' hearts" she said. When the door closed , she could hear Ally screaming at her husband about proper manners and Austin screaming back. It was suddenly silent, but it was interrupted by Ally's loud moan of pleasure and a grunt from Austin. Quinn knew they were making out and started to turn around to go home but stopped abruptly when she heard a slap, followed by Ally yelling that Austin watches too many movies. Quinn laughed liking the pair already and liking people for her was rare.


	4. Chapter 2- Kissy Kissy

Third Person's P.O.V

"I'm hungry, feed me woman,"Austin groaned. The couple was on their couch in the living room watching 'Arrow'. Austin likes it because of the action, she liked because all the guys are hot, but she wasn't going to tell him that because he's the jealous type. Ally was laying on her back,while Austin laid between her legs and his face squashed between her boobs. "We didn't went to the groceries so you have to order takeout" she said as she smoothed down his hair."No I want your food, don't tell my mom this,you cook way better than her" he whispered the last part." We can't go now, honey it's seven 'o' clock" Ally knew she still could go, but she was feeling lazy today. "Babe, today's Saturday, it doesn't close until ten" Austin raised up to look her square in the eyes with a scowl on his face." Fine go change,geez you're such a baby sometime" she said with an eye roll. "But this baby knows how to show you a good time, am I right or am I right?" he said wagging his brows." Just go change, and brush your teeth while you're at it" Ally said as she pushed him off to go change her shorts to jeans. When they both reached downstairs to collect their shoes. Austin being the perv he was grabbed her ass when she bent down to put the on." Was that necessary?" she asked when she turned to face him. " Oh yeah, it was hella worth it" he said with a grin which would've make the Grinch's look like a muscle spasm.

«»»««»$§§§§§§§§§"»»»»«««§§§§&§§§§§§§§§§$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$'mmjjjjj

*Groceries*

As they entered with their cart to go inside, as usual Austin ran to the pancake aisle. Ally rolled her eyes at his immaturity.' I swear his body matured well, but his mentality didn't have much luck' she thought. When she did her routine with fruits and veggies first. She saw him round the corner with a tower of 'Aunt Jennie's ' pancake mixes. Of course he got weird look from on-lookers, why would a grown man, no scratch that, why would ANYONE, need that much mixes. He dropped all the boxes in , probably squashed the grapes during the process. Ally looked furious with her face red and her pupils slightly dilated.

"Austin, darling, what's the limit of mixes, again?" she said in a too calm voice.

"Ten" he said

"How much is in the cart?" she said in a very chilly voice.

"Twenty-one"He said.

"Why is there twenty-one in there?" she asked with a scary-ass smile on her little heart shaped face.

"Okay I'll take out eleven, don't be a beech about it" he mumbled to himself as he walked away.

"What'd you say?"she said

"When?" he said too quickly

"Just a second ago"

"Uh, I said, when" with that he dashed away before he earned himself a night on the couch.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&$$&§§"&§§&&§§„§§§§§§§§"§§§§§§§§§„&§§§§§§

*The Moon's House*

" Gimme a kiss Ally," he pleaded as he engulfed her in his arms."Still not talking to me," Austin didn't know what he did but he still apologized just to make her happy. He started to put wet kisses on her neck then travelled up to her soft cheeks. He swore he saw her lips twitching to smile but she killed it the second she felt. "Stop" she mumbled as she made an attempt to push him, he didn't budge by the way."Gimme me a kissy kissy Awwy" he said in a baby voice. Fed up she just gave in and put her lips against his soft ones. This alone could turn Austin on in a nanosecond. He lifted her on the counter so that there hips aligned, they were practically dry humping each other at the moment. Austin's right hand slowly drifted up to cup her left boob, squeezing it gently. She gasped in pleasure, which gave Austin the opportunity to enter his eager tongue into her mouth. Their little game of tonsil hockey was cut short by the doorbell. Austin let out an animalistic growl, obviously frustrated, Ally giggled as she pushed him to see who it was. Meanwhile Austin was silently contemplating on punching who was at the door in the fucking face.


End file.
